Being me
by Lady Merlin
Summary: a young hyper girl goes to hogwarts and meets remus lupin, and makes friends and enemies on the way, included some cussing and weirdness.
1. Chapter 1

Look, I think it might have been done before, but I'm not sure, so here goes. This story is told in my point of view. I'm the one who goes to Hogwarts. Erm, yeah. I mean, maybe it will turn out different, so, I don't own anyone and ENJOY!

**NOTE: MY TENSES ARE SCREWED B'COS OF THE PRESENT NARRATIVE TONE. IGNORE THE DUM TENSES. **

Hi, my name is CJ, you don't need to know what that means, but I'm no ordinary girl, and that's an understatement. Basically, I'm a witch. Yeah, shocking right? I just found out two days ago. It went like this;

I was in my room, wondering why I was so weird, and all of a sudden, an owl knocked on the window. And I was shocked. I've never seen an owl in my entire life at night, let alone one in broad daylight.

Something told me to open the window, so I did. It came in, and sat on my bedpost. Shocked, I walked over and touched its feathers. It was so tame, it didn't even budge. Either way, I noticed a piece of paper tied to it's leg. Detaching it, I read what would change my life.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. CJ_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term Begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

As expected, I was pretty shocked. And basically, since they said we expect your owl, I decided to write a letter back, and ask for confirmation.

_Dear Prof. _

_I'm CJ and I'm not magical, well, not that I know, so could you like, send on of those wizzy dudes to my place? I'm pretty sure that no one'll believe me. And, if you do send anybody, tell me when, I don't want no random person popping into my house. Sorry for my lack of proper English. I just felt like talking weird. Either way, thanks a lot. _

_CJ.B_

I sent the letter off, tied to the owl's leg, and it looked surprised. I guess no one's ever done that to them.

Anyway, a couple of hours later, I got back another reply. This time, it was different. The first one was all typewriter neat. This one, had loopy cursive writing, with some odd squiggles on top.

EHD he4f erhf

Sorry about that, Professor McGonagall was trying to wrestle the quill out of my hands, and either way, I'm Professor Dumbledore. I like you. Minerva doesn't yet, probably because you sent back a reply. No one has ever done that before. But I like you're attitude. True, I was a muggle too. Muggle means Non-magical person. I was just as shocked, so I will be sending somebody over, ME! Sorry, I've also attached a lemon drop. (Dumbledoremuggle-bornmy theory)

I'll be there in a couple of minutes, so hang one.

See you in a bit,

Professor Dumbledore

I was shocked. The headmaster was coming to see ME?

I ran downstairs and told my parents everything. They just laughed. Just then, there was a knock on the door. My revenge on my parents had begun. Dad went over and opened it.

"Hullo, I'm Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Call me Albus."

Dad was dumbstruck. "HONEY!" he yelled.

Mom went running over. "Oh."

"I know that you probably disbelieve everything that your daughter says, but it is true. I am a wizard, and so is she. I can show you." And with a pop he disappeared. Mom and dad were staring at each other, when Dumbledore, who had appeared on the inside of our house, tapped their shoulders. "Hi."

Mom gasped, and dad rushed to steady her.

"Now, on to serious matters, Your daughter is a witch, fully equipped with all magical abilities. It is now up to her to decide if she wants to attend or not."

"YES!" I jumped up before anyone could say anything.

My parents looked freaked out. "Sorry Mr. and Mrs. B, but this is entirely up to her. What you say makes no difference in the decision. This is so that she knows she got what she wanted."

"We just want her to be happy. Are there good jobs there?"

"of course, we have police men, and doctors, and lawyers. Only we call them different things, like Aurors, Healers and well, lawyers." He smiled.

"Well then, I guess CJ's going to Hogwarts." My mum sighed, both happy and sad.

"YES!" I whooped and jumped. Running up, I yelled good night to mom and dad. And then remembered Dumbledore, came down, and said, "Good night professor Dumbledore."

"Good Night child. Good night Mr. and Mrs. B. It was good meeting you." And vanished.

How was that? Weird idea right? Well, there ya go. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: MY TENSES ARE SCREWED B'COS OF THE PRESENT NARRATIVE TONE. IGNORE THE DUM TENSES. **

Here I am, again.

I don't own anyone, Have a good time.

Early in the morning, I woke up, wondering why my brain was ringing alarm bells. And then I remembered, I was going to Hogwarts, It was September the first! My heart jumped. I hade gone to Diagon Alley, and heck, I enjoyed myself. Magic, is wonderful. They actually fly one BROOMS!

That was so cool. I woke up, brushed my teeth and got dressed in record time. I ran down, dragging my trunk behind me, ran up, dragged my parents out of bed, sneaked coffee into my bags, had breakfast, repacked, had more coffee, dragged my parents down and got so impatient that I almost ran to Kings Cross. As you can guess, I was hyper.

Once there, I bid my parents good bye and ran to platform 9, but 9 and 3/4 was no where to be seen. BTW, did I mention I got an owl, no? I GOT AN OWL! It's white, and had green eyes, and she's beautiful, except… except that it's actually a he… wow, I'm mixed up.

Just then, I saw a boy with chestnut brown hair pushing a trolley into a wall. I almost died. I ran in after him, and pretty soon, I figured out that that WAS, platform 9 and 3/4. So, I was sooo busy gawking that I ran into this tall, greasy dude. And he was all like, whatever! So I didn't like it… and just then, that boy with brown hair ran to me and pushed that greasy guy away. I stood up, put a hand on the sweet guy's shoulder, and walked over to the greasy dude and punched him smack in the face. Basically, everyone around me was shocked. I picked up my stuff with the help of the admiring nice guy.

"Hi."

"wow. That was awesome."

"thank you. My name's CJ."

"My name's Remus Lupin."

"Thanks for saving me, but I can stand up for myself, wand, or no wand." And for the first time, I took the time to observe my to-be-rescuer. He was about 2 inches taller than me, and he had lovely brown hair, and amazing blue eyes. Talk about Prince charming.

(A/N: hey guys, I'm gonna take the time to describe CJ, so this will be one of the rare times I use a different POV in my story)

**REMUS POV**

I looked at the girl who had just punched Snape in the face. She is beautiful. She has shoulder length wavy black hair, just reaching around her ears, and sparkling black eyes. She's unique, mysterious, beautiful. She's tall, like, 5.3 and slim. She looks so fragile, but if you're careful, you can notice muscles around her wiry body. She's not too voluptuous, but developing. Her legs are nice, very nice. EW, padfoot must be rubbing off on me… but she is awesome.

**CJ POV**

He seems to be in awe… strange. "Wanna sit with me?" I asked him, shy. That, was scary. I'm never shy. NEVER. Wow, I must like this guy… anyhow, he is cute.

"I'd love to."

"lets go get a compartment."

"erm, I hope you don't mind, but you'll have to share with some buddies of mine."

"Cool!" I said, immediately brightening. Any new friends, I'm first in line.

We loaded our bags and hopped on the train. It's like a normal train. Cool… but hoping for more.

Anyway, Remus and I had just sat down when two guys walked in. Both of them were tall and skinny, and they both had sexy black hair, only one had his short hair ruffled over his head, while the other had it long, falling over his eyes in casual elegance. "I'm James" said the one with short hair.

"And I'm Sirius." Said the one with long hair. Personally, I still preferred Remus, he looked, wise, sensitive, and even if I don't look the type, I am.

"Nice to meet you, I'm CJ."

"So, whatcha up to sexy, wanna find a room?" said Sirius. I'd never heard such outright flirting and hitting. Obviously insulted(secretly flattered), I stood up and punched him in the face, knocking him out backwards. I failed to notice Remus behind me, making violent signals for Sirius not to do what he just did. James and Remus burst out laughing.

"Wow, CJ, he's my friend, and he just likes flirting." Said Remus.

"oh, ok." I blushed. I helped Sirius up. He was massaging his bruised cheek. "Sorry man, just freaked."

Sirius managed to laugh. "understandable. Now, who can fix this?"

I jumped. I'd totally forgotten. I took out my wand and fixed his jaw. He flexed it in surprise. It moved perfectly fine. "nice work." They all commented at the same time and burst out laughing.

In friendliness, we spent the trip to Hogwarts. They were surprised that I knew so much for a muggle-born. (Back then, they're still allowed Quidditch in their first year)

I told them that I wanted to play, and they all laughed. And I boiled. And the story of me punching Snape came out… and they were silent…

Just then, a red head walked into our room and asked us if we'd seen a toad. A boy named Frank Longbottom had lost one. We all said no, and she suggested that we change into our robes. I did so. In the compartment. Unfortunately, I forgot that the guys were there. (switching to rare Remus POV)

**REMUS POV**

She, is so hot. I mean, she just stood up, and pulled off her shirt. I mean, us guys do it all the time, but she's a girl. Wow. Her stomach's flat and muscled and her torso(she's wearing a bra-let ppl) is nice. I just noticed her ears, they're like pixie ears. I have a feeling that she's gonna be interesting.

**CJ POV**

They seem to be staring… who cares, oh look, Sirius is joining me. And so are the rest.

I sat down before they were all done and looked on. I knew that's what they had done, so who cared. They were all pretty sexy, but Remus seems to nicest one there is. I saw he has some scars on his body. Hmm, never seen anything like them, they look like they've been made by nails. Man. Tough. Hope his parents don't abuse him. I stood up and walked over, concerned. He was just about to put on his shirt when I stopped him and he looked surprised. I bent down and too a look at the deep gash on his back. I ran my finger down it, he winced. That didn't go unnoticed.

It was deep, very deep. Ruptured the muscles. I decided to apply healing salve onto it. I rummaged in my bag and found a bottle of it. The guys are completely silent. I applied it and he seemed to relax and shiver at my touch. Strange. I sat down and motioned for him to put on his shirt. He did so, and we sat in silence for a bit.

Then Sirius had to break it and ask, "what was that?"

"healing salve."

"do you like Remus?"

"What?" I was shocked by the question. "NO, wait, I do like him, but ARGGH, I'd have done it to any of you, does that answer your question?" That seemed to satisfy him, and James, but Remus had a weird look in his eye. I wondered… Just then the horn blew. The train had arrived.

How was that? Too much intimateness? Well, guess what, it's a RL? Pairing. Think… shouldn't be too hard. Now here's a vote,

SBRL

RLLE

RLLE, then RLCJ

RLOC

Pick one and vote! It's on for 3 chappie!


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: MY TENSES ARE SCREWED B'COS OF THE PRESENT NARRATIVE TONE. IGNORE THE DUM TENSES. **

Here's chappie 3

I don't own anyone, so piss off.

Remus, Sirius, James and I got off the train. Outside, there was a HUGE man, and when I say HUGE, I mean HUGE man, ushering all the first years into boats. We all took a boat, and I sat next to Remus. In the boat next to us, the red head girl was sitting with three dark creepy guys, inclusive of Greasy dude. I hopped out of the boat and walked in to theirs. James, Sirius and Remus looked surprised, but couldn't do anything. I sent back the red head, who shot me a grateful look, which I smiled at.

I sat down and laid back on the back of the boat. The three dark dudes looked disgusted. I smirked and asked bimbotically, "heya, want some suga baby?"

The almost died. James, Sirius, Remus and the red head were laughing their head off. I laughed back.

**Not to rare REMUS POV**

Wow. Her laugh is so beautiful, it's like a bell. And she's so brave and kind. Why didn't I think of that? Dang

**CJ POV**

Here I am. Sitting with three random people. Joy. Note, sarcasm…

WOW. OMG. WOW. GEEZ. AWESOME! The boat just turned and we got our first sight of Hogwarts. It's amazing. Bloody hell. It's a flippin huge castle and it looks so magical.

Anyway, getting off the boat. CRAP. That b SLYTHERIN PUSHED ME IN THE LAKE. THAAT'S IT. He's doomed. The trio in the other boat winced. I walked up to those creeps and gave them a good socking, opened some whoop ass, and managed to put on a crying innocent face before a teacher came out. YAY. Wow, she looks creepy. AHAHAH. They get more whoop ass, and whats that? Detention! YAY! I landed some people in detention! I walked over through an admiring crowd to Remus.

"Hi, I'm CJ." I introduced myself to The red head.

"Hey, I'm Lily, and that was cool."

"friends?"

"done deal." The guys were now staring. Lily and I smirked at each other. Guys, they were so slow, they were backward.

Pretty soon, we got into the hall, and I still didn't get dry. And unfortunately, my blouse is bloody transparent. DAMN.

**Very common now REMUS POV**

Wow, she's amazing. I sound creepy, don't I? Going gaga over someone I just met. I hate myself. She doesn't look so happy. I wonder wh- ahh… her blouse is transparent. Wow. I can see her undergarments. WHA? BAD REMUS, BAAD, NAUGHTY BOY!

**CJ POV**

HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS! MY BLOUSE IS TRANSPARENT AND I DON'T HAVE MY CLOAK. I HATE LIFE. WAGH. DIE FATE, DIE! What?

Craps, Remus just walked over here and silently gave me a cloak. He just smiled at me. That means, HE SAW! NOOOOOOOOO! WAAAAAAAAHHH! WHY ME? I have wrapped the cloak around myself. it smells, oh gawd. It smells so amazing. It smells like rain and honey and chocolate, oh gawd, I am sooooooo turned on. I could faint. I hugged the cloak tighter. I loved it, it was like a pair of arms hugging me. I could go to sleep. BAD CJ, BAAAAAD.

Anyway, McG. Just called my name. gtg.

GRYFFINDOR! The freakishly ragged hat screamed and I ran off to the table after putting the hat down. I was so happy! YAY GRYFFINDOR! I ran and sat down next to Remus, not noticing the tumultuous applause. I whispered into his ear, "Thanks, I'd have died."

He grinned, eyes twinkling knowingly and whispered back, "you're welcome." His breath tickled my neck.

Stupidly, I asked, "how the crap do you know so much about women?"

He laughed. "cuz women make sense, if you think."

Wow, that's a new one.

"well either way, I owe you one. You just saved me from dying. Thanks."

"anytime." Sigh, he's so sweet. Wait, did he just, just flirt with me! My eyes opened wide in realization. He chuckled at my realization.

I grinned at him flirtatiously and winked. Wow, this is fun, and I feel butterflies in my stomach.

All this while, he struck me as being the good boy, so much for that… Creepy.

Anyway, back to daydreaming… I wanna hug him… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HAVE FALLLLEN! I SHALL NOW SUCCUMB TO THE CHALICE OF DEATH, and DIE! Gasp. YAY all my friends are in Gryffindor. YAY. I'M BIPOLAR!

Well, there ya go. How was it? Overly fluffy right? Don't worry, it gets fluffier. I'll be writing one on Sirius and James once I'm done, so people who aren't in love with Remus, you can wait a bit. People who are senselessly in love with him, like me, be happy and imagine yourself in CJ's place…


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: MY TENSES ARE SCREWED B'COS OF THE PRESENT NARRATIVE TONE. IGNORE THE DUM TENSES. **

Well, here's chappie 4.

I don't own anyone, so go curl up in a corner and die. (that is, if you have a problem with my blatant honesty)

I went up to the common room. Wow. This place is sooooo cool. It's like red and gold all over. Anyway, I followed Lily up to our dorm. Guess what? I'm sharing a room with two blonde bimbos. JOY! Note, sarcasm…

I hate this. One's called Jessica and the other Ashley. Wonderful, just like the Simpson sisters. Two biiiiiig blondes… ANYWAY, at least me and Lily are together. Now, I gotta go for Slughorn's class. Whoever he is, it don't sound to good…

I'm in Slughorn's potions class, shared with slytherins. I hate that, but Slughorn's really taken to Lily… cool.

Guess what? Come one, guess? GUESS ALREADY, YEAH, I'M SITTING NEXT TO REMUS! GASP. DIES.

30 seconds later,

I'm alive again. COOL! Wait, why did I just say cool? I don't like him thaaaaat much, do I?

Never mind, the guys and I just pranked some slimy slytherins, so we got detention. JOY.

Later on n Detention…

Dumdeedum, we're scrubbing the trophy room. It's all gross and stuff, like, bleargh. And apparently, we're popular… shocking right? Anywho… I'm bored. Very bored. And hungry. That creep filch. Asshole. WHYYYYYYYYY. Nevermind, I'm hyper.

Later on, at night. Lily and James are off killing each other. EW. I just noticed something, rephrase killing, you get likking, get it? GET IT? Sighs. Sirius is off losing his virginity, again… and me, I'm here, reading a book with Remus. I'm still scared. I don't know why I feel this way, but I think it's a crush.

I didn't return his cloak. I kept his and gave him another one. I sleep with his every night. I don't know why. I'm getting scared. Why do I feel this way. And the most scary thing is, I sleep undressed. Why me?

How was that? REVIEW! PS, I'm skipping to second year in the next chapter, ok?


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: MY TENSES ARE SCREWED B'COS OF THE PRESENT NARRATIVE TONE. IGNORE THE DUM TENSES. **

Ok, here's something extra I just decided to give ya.

I don't own anyone…

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm scared. MOMMIEEE! Sigh… Quidditch tryouts today. Trying for seeker. I am the right build. I'm standing in the field right now, waiting for my turn. I've been practicing so hard. Yeah, I got my mum to buy me a broom. YAY!

Oh god, it's my turn… craps…

Mounting the broom, ahhh… this is better. I love being up in the air. Lalala. Oh craps, I've gotta catch the snitch. Okies, chasing, chasing, chasing, got it! Knew I would…

Well, that went well. James is trying out for chaser. "GO JAMES!" I screamed.

Now, I've just gotta wait for the rest of the team positions to be auditioned. I'M SO FLIPPIN TETCHY!

A half hour later…

"For the chaser, we have… JAMES POTTER!" yelled our Quidditch captain Jamie Lee. There was a loud applause from almost everyone around. Except the failed chasers. They just sulked. I closed my eyes and sat there, feeling sick to the stomach…

"AND NOW OUR SEEKER… ISSSSS, CJ!"

Everyone cheered, except the failed seekers, all people I didn't really trust. Anyway, all my friends engulfed me in hugs and it was basically the happiest (other than finding out that I was a witch) moments in my life.

I know, short, and lame… I hate myself. REVIEW! PS, I'm fast-forwarding to the 4th year in the next chappie.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: MY TENSES ARE SCREWED B'COS OF THE PRESENT NARRATIVE TONE. IGNORE THE DUM TENSES. **

Ok, here's the idea, In fourth year CJ's lily's best friend, CJ hangs out a lot with MWPP, like brothers, except Remus, still has a crush on him. Ok?

I don't own anyone.

I'm a prefect, I'm a prefect, I'm a prefect YAY!

I'm gonna suuuuuuuuck uppp the suuuuuuuuuuuuun, Gonnnnna tell eeeeevvvvry onnnnnnnnnneeeee tooooo liiiighten upppp! Sorry. Either way, Remus is my prefect partner, scary thought, I still have his cloak. Anyway, Slytherins are still slimy bastards.

Me and Remus are patrolling tonight. Dumdeedum. He seems distracted.

"hey, Moony, you ok?"

"mm hmm."

"…"

"Well, tell me if you're tired ok?"

"ok, thanks CJ. Mind if I go back?"

"of course not. Go ahead. I'll meet you then."

"thanks I owe you one."

"nonsense, what are friends for?"

I was patrolling on, and just 30 seconds after Remus left, somebody grabbed me. God, my heart's beating like mad. I still don't know who it is and they've got my hands too.

"hullo you filthy little mudblood."

Ah, a Slytherin.

"what do you want?"

"you."

I realised what he wanted and was shocked. I don't know why, but I couldn't even move, until I got over the shock and started kicking and thrashing. I was about to scream when he clapped his hand over my mouth. I was panicking now. Before the weight of the situation hit me like a sack of potatoes, I still had hope. Then, I was alone, with some random Slytherins, wanting me… god save me, then I remembered, I could sooo stand up for myself, so I bit that guys hand, and screamed, "HELP ME!" before he clapped it down again.

And chuckled. "thought you could get away huh? Well, nobody's here… we're alone… nobody's gonna hear you scream." He whispered, his foul breath in my face. I saw a pair of ice blue eyes, they reminded me of someone, MALFOY. Ew. How could he rape me?

"that's where you're wrong." Came a new voice, a voice which I very much recognized. It was Remus. They jumped. I took the chance to hit one hard in the crown jewels and Remus took on another. Unfortunately, we missed the third, and he snuck up on me… and hit me, that's all I remember before all went black.

AN sorry people, very short chapter and I think its damn disjointed. I need help. If anyone can send in ideas for events in the 1st and 2nd year, PLEASE. PLEASE. SEND ME IDEAS.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: MY TENSES ARE SCREWED B'COS OF THE PRESENT NARRATIVE TONE. IGNORE THE DUM TENSES. **

Ok, I'm really sorry for the last chapter, and I hate myself for ruining such a good story. Gawd, I stink, but anywhoo, this will be a slightly more positive chapter, and hopefully (crosses fingers) longer on.

I woke up, somewhat groggy, tired, and sore. I felt angry at the world, in general. I shuffled around a bit, trying to keep my eyes shut for 1 more minute, and then, I heard the sound of curtains and my eyes flickered open. I couldn't see anything, except I felt somebody's warm hand around mine. I squeezed it, not even knowing whom it was. Looking in that direction, who was I to see, but Remus. He didn't seem to have noticed that I was awake. I quickly closed my eyes, I don't know why…

He was drawing patterns into my palm. He was saying something. I couldn't hear dammit. He got up from the chair and leaned over. I just mumbled something and wriggled. Even though I do say so myself, I am a pretty convincing actress. He sighed and bent down. I didn't know what he was going to do, but he brushed a kiss on my forehead and sat down. The small patch of skin on my forehead burnt, and I was rather surprised. I wasn't even expecting that.

Slowly, I fluttered my eyes open (convincing actress!) and mumbled his name. "Remus?"

"CJ!" he cried, held my hands and kissed them. I smiled groggily.

"Where am I?" I asked, truly confused.

"In the hospital wing."

"Why?"

"Because, tell me, do you remember what happened before you collapsed? Vance, he snuck up on you and hit you on the head with a bat. I was so scared; I stunned him and ran to you. You had a gigundo bump on your head and your breathing was faint."

"oh." Was all I could manage to say.

"I dragged you up here and told professor Dumbledore. You've been out for 5 days."

"wow."

"yeah,"

Just then, the rest of the gang a.k.a Lily, James, Sirius and Peter came traipsing in. "CJ!" Lily squealed and ran towards me. She hugged me, before James and Sirius come forward to hug me. They were beaming their heads off.

"GET OUT!" screamed Madam Pomfrey.

"But" protested Remus

"OUT!" she yelled.

"We're outing, we're outing, sheesh…" Sirius muttered.

And they walked out, leaving me alone to contemplate what had almost happened. Madam Pomfrey came along with a bottle of gigantic goopy stuff, which I was supposed to consume. Yeuch. While I was trying to rid my mouth of the sickening taste that entered my mouth, she spoke to me. "You know, you're very lucky. Mr. Lupin stayed with you the entire time you were here. His friends had to drag him out to get him something to eat."

"he did?"

"Yes, he was very depressed indeed."

"wow."

"now off to bed with you, only if you rest enough will I let you out."

"ok." And mulling over the queer thoughts I drifted off to sleep, with Remus' picture on my mind…

How was that? I know, very contemplating, not too much action, but feelings are arousing.

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: MY TENSES ARE SCREWED B'COS OF THE PRESENT NARRATIVE TONE. IGNORE THE DUM TENSES. **

Here's chappie the 7th

I don't own anyone, ENJOY!

Soon enough, I was out of bed, up and about. And then, Dumbledore surprised us with something.

"Girls and boys," his voice boomed. "Since we're nearing Halloween, I have decided to throw a ball for all of you. All your parents have been consulted, and the year 1, 2 and 3 students are not allowed to go, due to several protests about bedtimes." The three mentioned ages groaned in unison, while the year 4, 5, 6 and 7's cheered. "Since there is no Hogsmeade weekend before the ball, which takes place on Halloween night itself, today and tomorrow are Hogsmeade weekends, for everyone, including the 1st, 2nd and 3rd years too!" Everyone cheered.

"now, there is a catch…"

The cheers paused. You may not ask out your intended dates now… you must ask them at the ball… and it'll be a masquerade ball…" some people cheered, some groaned. I just didn't know how to react, my first ball…

That very day, Lily and I went shopping, well, Lily dragged me out shopping…

We found this quaint little shop in Hogsmeade, and it sold the loveliest dresses for balls, that doubled as costumes.

Lily picked out this dark green dress on which the straps were on the shoulders. It was trimmed with gold on the sides and this matching mask which would shrink itself to fit its owner. Cool. She looked amazing.

I, on the other hand found my dress in a more peculiar way.

I was walking around the shop and Lily was trying on bundles of clothes. I walked into this dark corner and something brushed my skin. That place is chock full of gowns so you can't see where you are. I figured it was a dress and pulled the hanger out into the light. It was in a dust cover. Walking towards the counter, I pulled the cover off. I was shocked at the gown inside. It was this dark blue soft silky material that felt like water in my fingers.

It was tight around the bodice, strapless, it was bare on the back, but had a very respectable neckline. When it got to the waist, it flounced out just gently. The bottom of the gown was printed with a silver design that looked very Celtic. Tucked into the dress was a silver strapless bra and a sliver gauzy scarf. I was in love. Also inside were a pair of dark blue ballet flats. Really nice. Lily walked past, humming, because she'd just found her dress. She saw my dress and gave a little scream.

"It's beautiful!" she squealed.

"I know."

"buy it."

"I will."

I walked over to the counter and said, "I'd like to buy this please, and a matching mask."

"of course." Said the squat witch. She took me inside the counter where there was a row of masks. The perfect one caught my eye at once, it was silver, with a feather coming out the top. Just then I noticed the stars made of metal wire stitched onto my gown. It was amazing. I paid 30 galleons for it and walked out of the shop, feeling extremely pleased with myself.

And now, it's the night of the ball. I'm sad, cuz I know no guy will ask me out. Stupid boyishness.

Ah well, no point moping. I'll get dressed. So I did. I stood outside of the bathroom waiting for Lily to get out.

She came out and saw me. "Lovely. Now, sit down."

"why?"

"makeup."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and was about to run into the common room when Lily grabbed me and pulled me back in. I think the guys saw me, and they bloody laughed. Idiots. But I think they only saw my face. There was no reaction about the dress. So, Lily sat me down and put on cherry flavoured lipgloss, which I licked up before she put it on again and light blush and mascara. I looked at my self in the mirror, I didn't look too bad, but the make up, THE HORROR! The dress fit perfectly and hugged all my curves perfectly. The silver bra was peeking over the edge of the dress. I really didn't want to show my curves. I was wearing my blue ballet flats and I think the gown looked lovely, not as lovely as Lily's, but anyway, I was read.

We made our way into the great hall. The stupidest thing is that Lily didn't recognise James, and James didn't recognise Lily. Whahahaa! I love fate. Anyway, I recognised the guys at once. How? Sirius was drinking, Remus was trying to stop him and James was drooling at Lily. Have I mentioned, James seems to have a ginormous crush on Lily. And Lily thinks he's just stupid. Way to go…

Anyway, CRAP, that creep Amos Diggory is coming over here. WHY! I hate him. GAH. Ooh, lookie, Remus is coming this way.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to." I replied, overjoyed about finally getting to dance with him, and escaping Amos, but pretty soon, the former was the only thing on my mind.

Remus slid his hands around my waist. He could hold my waist with his two hands. I put one of my hands on his waist and the other on his shoulder (is that right?) and we began swaying to the music. He was a wonderful dancer.

**REMUS POV**

Wow, she's so beautiful. I just walked over to her and asked her for a dance. She seemed relieved for a moment, then really, really happy. She's so bloody thin. I can hold her waist with my hands. ARGH. No bad thoughts Moony, no bad thoughts. Crap, all I can see in my mind is her waist and her body and AAARGH! No more. Start dancing. LOL, she doesn't know how to dance, hang on, I'll teach her…

**CJ POV**

Unfortunately, the same was not to be said for me. I blushed when I almost stepped on his foot. He just chuckled. "left foot front and back and right and front and back and left and front and back and" and pretty soon, I had lost myself in the rhythm of the song and the steps. It was magical.

I lay my head on his chest and we continued dancing. I felt him tense, but then relax. I had never danced so close to anybody before. I could feel the slight rise of his chest, the hard muscles on his stomach, his sturdy frame… I could feel the warmth of his body, hear his heart pounding in his chest. I smiled. I guessed he didn't normally have nuts like me dancing with him. He deserved so much better. I sighed. "wanna go for a walk?" I asked.

"yeah, sure."

Remus and I exited the ballroom. Outside, the night was crisp and the air was sweet. It was perfect. "you look beautiful tonight." He said.

Thankfully, the dark covered my blush. "thank you."

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes, before I felt his fingers weave into mine.

And then he stopped, I did too. He was looking straight down at me. His eyes bore into mine. I could swear he was moving closer to me, and my thoughts were confirmed as his hands went around my back and waist. The skin there was alert and alive. Awareness was burning. Slowly he bent over me, and covered my mouth with his. At first, there was plain desire, before passion began peaking, and then flames of heat, and a burning sensation. His lips were so soft, I melted into them. My hands went around his neck and we stayed there, in each other's arms before either of us spoke. It was him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He turned away. "you can hate me now." I couldn't help smiling.

I placed a hand on his cheek. He winced. I turned his face to mine, and looked into his eyes, where the passion of the kiss still lingered, I said, "It's a good thing you did, otherwise I'd never have had the guts to. Remus, you did nothing wrong, I've been feeling this way for a long time." And before he could say anything, I kissed him again. It was the same, only the passion was much more. I was stumped. I'd never felt anything like it before. I deliberately let my tongue touch his lips, before coming back in.

He smiled faintly, as if dazed and then looked back. "thanks, and know, I've been feeling it too."

"hmmm, strange, we were just to scared to admit it to each other…"

"yeah."

**SIRIUS AND JAMES POV**

"Ahahaha, Moony's snuck off somewhere!" Sirius said.

"You twit, he's going for a walk with CJ. We should have known that neither of them like balls."

"ahahha, but I think they're going to do so much more."

"… it's CJ we're talking about, and REMUS…"

"Haven't you ever seen them look at each other when they think the other's not looking?"

"they do?"

"wow Prongs, you're blur er than I am…"

"fine, lets follow them."

"ok."

Following, following, following. "Ahah. Here they are. Hmm, why'd they stop?"

"I dunno… oh my, he's hugging her…"

"wow, she's really got a hot bod."

THUD.

"Ouch, what was that for!"

"she's Moony's."

"not yet."

"oh yes she is, look at them snog."

James focused his attention on them, then heard a thud beside him… Sirius had fainted.

**CJ POV**

"CJ, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Remus asked.

"I'd love to." I said. Wow, tonight, more than my wildest dreams had come true.

We walked back to Hogwarts, chatting, holding hands, sometimes kissing. Hey! What can I say, I do love him.

This was bloody amazing.

Later on, at about one, Remus and I split, for the worry that someone might find out and laugh. Lily and I skipped all the way up to Gryffindor tower. Well, I dragged Lily while skipping. I think she guessed. "So, something special happen today?"

"I found HIM."

"?"

"HIM, you know, THE ONE."

"WHAT!"

"yeah, THE ONE."

"who?"

"I'm not telling."

"…"

"tell."

"never, you'd just laugh. So would the Marauders. I'm not telling."

"Tell."

"no."

"tell."

"no."

"ARGH. Annoying." Lily stormed off. I just gave her time to cool off. I knew she couldn't stand not knowing anything.

I know, this gigundo chppie is to make up for the lame tiny ones before. OK? REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE: MY TENSES ARE SCREWED B'COS OF THE PRESENT NARRATIVE TONE. IGNORE THE DUM TENSES.**

I don't own anyone. Here's chappie the 9th. ENJOY!

In the common room

"LILY!" called James.

"Yeah, LILY!" Sirius called.

"what do you two want?" Lily asked.

"listen, we saw something… you'll never believe." James said.

"what? Please don't tell me you saw someone shagging." Lily snapped.

"no." Sirius said. "should I tell?"

"no, I wanna tell." James said.

"ok, fine."

"look, we saw Moony, that's Remus leave the ballroom."

"yeah, yeah, so we followed him." Sirius piped in.

"uh huh."

"and we saw him kiss. A girl."

"WOW. Remus!"

"yeah."

"no way!" Lily exclaimed.

"yes way." Sirius said. "and guess whom he was kissing?"

"Who?"

"guess."

"Alice?"

"no."

And Lily kept guessing, getting more and more frustrated by the moment, and James and Sirius getting happier and happier by the moment.

"ARGH." Lily got frustrated and in a last ditch attempt said her best friends name. "CJ?"

"yes." Said James and Sirius in synchrony.

Lily looked at their faces in a silent question. Their eyes told the answer. Lily fainted.

"Wow. Wasn't expecting that." Sirius said.

"yeah."

"It's called acting boys." She said from her 'death-like sleep'

"oh." They said, looking disturbed.

"anyway, CJ did say she had met THE ONE tonight. And she didn't tell me."

"…"

"…"

"what's THE ONE?"

"THE ONE, you know!"

"no."

"that means she's in love you twit."

"oh."

"OOOOOOOOOOH!"

"SHUT UP SIRIUS!"

"yeah yeah…"

"she has been mooning over someone for a long time, and always did seem slightly attracted towards Remus."

"and Moony seems rather distracted. And attracted to her. He's been talking about no one but CJ, and he seems rather dreamy tonight."

"yeah."

"wow. Conspiracy."

"now, how to get them to admit it."

"Funfunfunfunfun…" Sirius said.

"Is he on a hyper?" Lily whispered to James.

"I think so, yeah."

Sirius was now bouncing around (think stitch) and singing Tis the season to be jolly in a loud off key voice. Remus and CJ were in their individual beds, thinking about each other…


End file.
